My Will
by TributeToAnime4Ever
Summary: England has China and Sena come over to check out his latest black magic spell, only for it to fail and they end up in the world of Hunter X Hunter. Join them as the contribute their (Unique) talents as they aid Gon, Killua, Leorio, and Kurapika in all of their quests and adventures.
1. Chapter 1

All of the credit goes to Yoshihiro Togashi and Hidekazu Himaruya

OC belongs to me

* * *

 **My Will- a Cross-over Hetalia and Hunter X Hunter Fanfic**

Chapter 1- Leaving my life behind; Departure X And X Friends

Whale Island; that's where Arthur, Yao and I landed after Arthur's "magic" failed. Arthur had felt the need to show us a new spell he had been working on, as of lately. Apparently it was another attempt to get rid of America; though all of his other attempts had failed.

Now we all were stuck on an island that we never had seen before, after Arthur had mysteriously opened a portal here. Even more mysterious is that even though we are in a different dimension (or whatever), he apparently can still talk to "Flying Mint Bunny and Friends", annoying us to no extent.

We had decided to ask around and learned the information that; first: we were on an island called Whale Island, second: there was something called a "Hunter Exam" and there was a boat that we needed to get on if we were taking it, and third: the boat leaves a 6 o'clock sharp.

I wear my red trousers with a green stripe, a double breasted green jacket (with red and white lanyard, red cuffs and collars, gold buttons, and plain green epaulettes), a black leather belt, and a simple black kepi with a single red feather plume in place of the helmet. I also have short auburn hair that reaches my shoulders and amber eyes; I also have a curl on the right side of my head.

Arthur has messy, short blond hair and lime-green eyes. He dresses in a green dress military uniform, which consists of a green jacket, a brown Sam Browne belt (the over-the-right-shoulder-and-waist-belt), green pants tucked into his boots, off-white shirt, a tie that's a shade of green that's slightly darker than the rest of his uniform, and brown boots that almost come up to his knees.

Yao has dark ash brown hair tied back into a ponytail with a hair curl in it, brown eyes, and wears a deep green Chinese military uniform with a red armband with a white star on it. He also has a bamboo basket on his back that he carries his panda in.

We decided to check out the "Hunter Exam" and decided to board the ship.

* * *

"I'm going to become the best Hunter in the world!" I hear a young boy shout. He has long spiky black green tipped hair and large, hazel brown eyes. His outfit is composed of a green jacket with reddish edges covering a black or white tank top underneath green short shorts, and green, laced boots. "Once I'm the best Hunter in the world, I'll come back!"

"The best Hunter in the world?" A man on the ship snorts.

"Kid doesn't respect us." Another mumbles.

"Every year, there are millions of skilled applicants for the Hunter Exam." One says. "But only a handful are selected." I look over the crowd of men, only to see I'm the only female on this ship.

"Don't say stuff that you can't back up, boy." A man says. They then chuckle at the boy's words.

* * *

"What are you doing, Katsuo?" A man says, standing over a crew member who tripped, with a crate of apples in hand. "At this rate, you'll never make a decent sailor." The man then kicks him in the back.

"Why are you bent over?" The other man, who is laughing alongside the first, says.

"Hey, losers!" The captain of the ship says. "Don't slack off!" The Captain is a fairly elderly man with a short and stocky build. He has a beard which extends down and around his face with an integrated mustache. His eyebrows are similarly shaggy. His nose is permanently red, most likely attributed to his constant drinking as he carries around a bottle of alcohol. His attire consists of a sea captain's hat adorned with a whale emblem, a jacket covering a V-neck top with belt, trousers and black rubber boots.

"A-Aye, sir!" The crew members shout.

"Hey…didn't you hear me? Move that box!" The captain yells, at the last crew member still picking up apples.

"A-Aye, Captain!" The crew member says, picking up the apples.

"Hold on!" The young boy says, tossing the crew member an apple.

"Thanks!" The crew member says, walking to his station.

* * *

I had decided to explore the ship while the others talked about our "Circumstances". Arthur had his Flying Mint Bunny "follow" me so I wouldn't get into any trouble.

I had been staring out at the ocean, leaning over the railing engulfed in awe as I watched the waves flow back and forth, when I felt a gentle tap on my back. I turned around quickly, and to my surprise was a young boy around my age appearance.

All I could was stare into his stormy gray eyes, not expecting to even be noticed during the boat ride. He looked up at me in surprise and confusion.

I saw that he had blond hair and wore a blue cape-like robe with reddish edges, and a white track suit underneath. I quietly whispered if he needed something and I turned away to the ocean.

The boy then softly said, "I'm very sorry for startling you. I was wondering if…" He took a breath for a moment. "I could join you with watching the waves?" He asks quietly.

I turned back to him, giving him a polite 'Of course,' and we began to engage in quiet small talk. I then looked up to see the sea cranes in a frenzy, the boy following my gaze.

"What's going on?" He questioned politely.

"The sea cranes; a storm is probably coming. I suggest we head below deck." I say, ushering the boy inside.

* * *

Back in the passenger area, Yao was helping the sick passengers with some of his "mystery" medicinal herbs he carried in a bag. "Here are some herbs." The young boy and Yao would say to the sickly passengers. "If you chew them, you'll feel a little better."

"W-Water…" A very sickly-looking man requested. His face was the color of vomit, and the boy had requested that Katsuo bring him some water.

"It's coming so hold on." We told the man.

I looked over to see the boy I had met earlier, reading a book on a hammock. Then I see a man with a suit on, who has brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses, eating a sour apple. Arthur and I were sitting on a crate waiting for Yao to finish his "medical spree".

The six of us are the only ones left.

There was a man I had not met yet. He was a tall, manly-looking, fairly muscular young man with large brown eyes, black hair, and a spiked crew cut. He was wearing a dark blue business suit, black shoes, and a pair of teashade sunglasses.

"Excuse me! H-Here is your water!" Katsuo-san says, pushing the captain out of the way.

"Thanks!" The boy says. "Xièxiè!" I heard Yao say. "Now, drink your fill." The two said, turning back to the sickly passenger. The man then drinks his fill, and the boy hands the cup to Yao, to hand it to Katsuo-san. "Thanks, I really appreciate it, Katsuo-san!"

* * *

The captain then calls us to the Captain's Lodge for a chat.

"First, tell me your names." He says.

"I'm Gon!"

"I'm Kurapika."

"It's Leorio."

"Wang Yao, aru!"

"Arthur."

"I'm Sena." We all say.

"Why do you want to become Hunters?" He asks.

This question makes Leorio agitated. "Hey! If you're not an examiner, you can't boss us around!" He says.

"Just answer the question!" The captain says; annoyance in his voice.

"My dad is a Hunter!" Gon says. "I left Whale Island because I want to know why my dad desired so much to become a Hunter."

"Hey, kid!" Leorio shouts.

"Huh?" Gon questions.

"You're not supposed to answer his question!" Leorio says.

"Why can't I tell him why I'm here?" Gon asks him.

'A believable lie, a believable lie…' I think, nothing coming to mind.

"The three of us," He emphasizes to us. "We're trying to go home, aru!" Yao shouts, scaring the crap out of us. That outburst definitely stopped both Gon and Leorio from further arguing.

"What do you mean go home?" Leorio asks us.

I step up for an explanation. "Our home doesn't allow normal visitors to enter." I say simply, but it is the truth. Where I'm from, you must be a citizen with an official license. "We've come to the Hunter Exam because we heard that we can get a Hunter License that will able us to go back home."

I receive strange looks from everyone, even Yao and Arthur, when Gon and Leorio go back to arguing. "Not team players, huh?" Leorio says, aiming it at both Gon and me this time. "I don't wish to reveal why I'm here."

"I agree with Leorio." Kurapika says.

"What? Hey! Aren't you younger than I am? Show some respect!" Leorio says.

"It's quite simple to avoid pesky questions by offering a plausible lie." Kurapika goes on.

'Which we just did…" I think to myself.

"Hey! Are you listening to me!?" Leorio shouts.

"However, it is quite shameful to rely upon deceit." Kurapika says. "That said, if I were to tell you the truth, I would be exposing my deepest secrets. That is why I cannot provide an answer."

"Hey, you…don't ignore me!" Leorio cries out.

"In other words, you refuse to answer my question." The captain says. "Hey, Katsuo."

"Aye, Captain?" Katsuo-san responds.

"Tell the examination board we have two more dropouts." The captain's words seem to have an effect on both Kurapika and Leorio.

"What do you mean?" Leorio mumbles; wide-eyed.

"You still haven't figured it out? The Hunter Examination has already begun." The captain tells them.

"What!?" Both Kurapika and Leorio say in unison.

The ship rocks unsteadily; the waves becoming fiercer. "There are as many Hunter wannabes as there are stars in the sky." The captain clarified. "The examiners don't have the time or resources to review them all. So they hire people like us, to trim the fat." He says. "I've already notified the board that everyone else on this ship had to withdraw."

Kurapika and Leorio both look shocked at the information. "If they couldn't handle a little storm, they'd stand no chance in the Hunter Examination's later stages." The captain explains. "In other words, you only proceed to the main exam if I pass you. So think carefully before you answer my question."

"So he says…" Gon mumbles.

"Should have told us sooner." Leorio says. "I would have…"

"I am the last survivor of the Kuruta Clan." Kurapika says, silencing everyone. "Four years ago, my clan was annihilated by a band of criminals. I wish to become a Hunter and hunt down that band," Kurapika then puts a determined look on his face. "The Phantom Troupe."

"So you want to become a bounty Hunter?" The captain asks him. "The Phantom Troupe is a Class-A bounty. Not even the most grizzled Hunters can touch them." The captain looks up at him, seriousness in his eyes. "You'd be throwing away your life."

"I do not fear death." Kurapika says, closing his eyes. "I fear only that my rage will fade over time." For a moment, his eyes turn a burning scarlet, and then it vanishes.

"So in other words, you want revenge." Leorio says. "Does that require you to become a Hunter?"

'That's a stupid question, Leorio…' I think.

"That may be the stupidest question I've ever heard, Leorio." Kurapika says.

"That's Leorio-san to you!" Leorio says. I could only imagine him breathing fire.

"Places accessible only to Hunters…Information otherwise unobtainable…Actions otherwise impossible…There are more reasons than your brain could possibly handle." Kurapika says.

This enrages Leorio like nothing I've seen. "Hey!" Gon says, trying to break up the fight. "Why do you want to become a Hunter, Leorio-san?" Leorio looks very pleased with Gon's words.

"Me?" He asks. 'I do not like where this is going…' I think to myself. "I'll make it short. I want money." I sweat drop at Leorio's words. "Money can get you everything! A big house! A nice car! Good liquor!" Leorio says, while doing a jig.

"You can't buy class with money, Leorio." Kurapika says, interrupting.

"That's three times now. Step outside." Leorio says, walking out. "I'll end the filthy Kurta bloodline, here and now."

"Take that back, Leorio!" Kurapika yells after him. "Take that back."

"That's Leorio-san to you." An angered Leorio says. A malicious Kurapika following.

"Hey, boys! I'm not finished yet!" The captain yells after them.

"Just let them go." Gon said, blocking the captain's way. The captain gave a bewildered expression. "Mito-san once told me, 'if you want to get to know someone, you have to make an effort to learn why they're angry.' It's important for them to understand why they're angry." The boy explained. "So we should let them handle it themselves." The captain backed down, smirking to himself.

"That is very wise." I told him, offering a small smile.

Gon grinned up at me, "Mito-san is super king and smart!" I cock my head at him.

"Captain!" The navigator shouts. Gon, Yao, Arthur, and I peer out the window. There in the midst of the giant wave, a waterspout.

"If we get caught by that waterspout, the ship will sink." Katsuo-san says.

"Lower the sails now." The captain commands.

"Aye!" Katsuo-san says.

"I'll help!" Gon offered, bouncing after him.

"I'll aid as well," Arthur says.

"Mr. Panda and I'll help too, aru!" Yao chimes in, earning confused looks his way.

"Uh-huh, come with me." Katsuo-san says.

The captain takes charge of the steering wheel and everyone goes to their places.

* * *

Outside, as it was storming, I had to climb up one of the ship's masts, because Katsuo-san had been dragged by the rope he was pulling. I had to catch him, or he would be thrown overboard.

I witnessed a flash of red, which had to be Katsuo-san's red shirt, flying through the air. From my leverage, all I had to do was step down on the rail of the side. After I did that, I braced myself in order to stop his momentum. The flailing man hit me with full force, sending us both flying backwards…and over the edge. I gritted my teeth as we both fell over the side.

It appeared to happen faster than light itself. I saw Kurapika and Leorio hang over the edge and I reached for them, but nothing connected. I extended my arm, since I was now falling vertically, but by no avail.

I had started to believe I was on my own, about to plunge into the depths of the ocean, a flash of green crossed my vision. Then there was a hand grabbing my own, and a face in my face. I felt my legs submerged in the frozen, icy ocean, and Katsuo-san put twice the strain on my shoulder, but I managed to hold on to him.

We all connected; Katsuo-san on my shoulder, I holding onto Gon's hands, his feet held by Yao, Yao's by Arthur, and Kurapika and Leorio each taking a separate leg of Arthur's each.

"Pull them up!" I heard a man shriek. In no time, practically the whole crew was peering over the edge, pulling Kurapika and Leorio up, then Arthur, then Yao, then my savior, and finally me and Katsuo-san.

I gasped heavily as I was set on the hard, wooden floor. My hair was soaked through-and-through, covering most of my face, heavier than usual since it was raining hard outside. I tried my hardest not to shake as I rose to my feet. "Thank you, guys." I said, thanking my saviors.

* * *

When the storm was over, and the waterspout gone, Kurapika and Leorio thought it would be a good idea…to chew **me** out.

"You idiot!" Leorio yelled. "If we hadn't grabbed your legs, you'd both be shark bait now!"

"Honestly, how reckless can you be?!" Kurapika shouted.

"Even Flying Mint Bunny's mad at you!" Arthur screamed at me, earning confused looks from the others.

"Sena! You Báichī! You no do that again, aru!" Yao yelled in my face. 'Cursing in Chinese…he must be mad."

I just grinned up at them. "But you did catch me, all of you!"

Kurapika glanced at Leorio, smiling softly. He sighed deeply. "Well, I guess so." Arthur, being the refined gentleman he is just patted my head; while Yao kept letting off steam.

Just then, the six of us heard someone approach. It was Katsuo-san, who was jogging towards us and laughing gratefully. "Hey. Guys, thank you, you saved my life!" He bowed; Gon giggled.

"I couldn't have done it alone, Katsuo-san!" Gon implies, twitching his head toward the three of us. Katsuo-san turned serious. He bowed lower.

"Thank you very much!" He says.

Both Arthur and Yao smile, "It was worth the trouble." They assure him.

"No need to thank me…" Kurapika agreed with me.

"W-Well, yeah. I'm glad you're okay." Leorio stutters.

With one last grateful look, Katsuo-san stood and began to turn. "Well, I'll be returning to my station." He then runs off.

"I apologize for my rude behavior." Kurapika says. "Sorry, Leorio-san."

"Wh-What's with the sudden change? We sound like strangers…Just call me Leorio…Leorio works." Leorio says. "I'm also sorry. I take back everything I said. I was wrong."

"No, it's okay." Kurapika says.

The captain was standing in the doorway, chuckling at the conversation. "I like you guys!" He says. "Okay! I'll take responsibility for bringing you six to the port closest to the exam site."

"Really?" Gon says, grinning. "What about your test?"

The captain begins walking up the stairs to the top deck. He then stops. "Like I said…It's my decision to make. And all six of you pass!" He says, grinning.

Gon cheers, Kurapika gives a soft smile, Leorio gives a Grinch like smirk, Yao starts jumping up and down, Arthur cocks an eyebrow but smiles, and I…well, and I'm surprised with their reactions. This is no time to be celebrating. This is only the **beginning**.

This is the start of a new adventure. An adventure where we must be able to make allies, pass different obstacles, and find a way to go home. And make sure no one knows who we are.

* * *

If I misspelled ANY words or my Chinese is wrong (I know it is, please tell me what is correct) tell me immediately and I will get it fixed.

Thank you for reading my story.

~TributeToAnime4Ever


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Chapter 2 Part 1**

* * *

All of the credit goes to Yoshihiro Togashi and Hidekazu Himaruya

OC belongs to me

* * *

 **My Will- a Cross-over Hetalia and Hunter X Hunter Fanfic**

Chapter 2- Onward toward the Hunter Exam; Test × of × Tests

 _After winning the Captain's favor, the sextet consisting of Arthur, Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, Sena, and Yao arrived safely at Dolle Harbor._

It had taken several days of leisurely traveling across the great blue, but we had finally reached our destination: Dolle Harbor.

We were all terribly exhausted from the long ride, but young Gon sure didn't have a problem with that.

"Thanks, Captain! I had great time!" The young spiky haired boy said, shaking the older man's hand with a smile on his face.

"I had fun, too." The captain mentioned, taking his pipe out of his mouth and blowing outward. "Right! As a token of my appreciation, I'll give you some advice."

"Advice?" Gon inquired.

The captain pointed out towards a rather large hill in the distance. "Look. See that big cedar tree on the hilltop?" An 'uh-huh' heard from Gon. "You should make your way there first. It's a shortcut to the exam site."

"A shortcut?" Gon asked; surprised. "Got it! So, I just need to head for that tree! I'll do that, Captain! Thanks!"

The captain smiled down on the energetic boy. "Best of luck!"

"Yep! Same to you!" Gon yelled, running over to us, while waving as he ran backwards. "Take care!"

* * *

"Huh...that's strange."

We all were staring at the very strange map, with very strange writing; though Kurapika, and definitely Leorio knew what they were looking at. Gon was with my merry band of countries though.

"Why?" The four of us said, trying our hardest to decipher the map. (Countries can't read a map...the irony).

"According to the notice I received, the exam is supposedly being held somewhere in Zaban City." He (Leorio), pointed to a spot on the map, and said, "Right now, we're here." He then moved his finger towards a large picture of a huge tree. "That tree is in the opposite direction."

Kurapika decided to pipe up and question Gon on what he heard, with a; "Perhaps you misheard him?"

Gon then turned to Kurapika and said, "No, he told me to head toward that cedar tree." Gon said pointing toward it on the map.

"I see…" Kurapika muttered to himself.

"And this notice isn't any help!" Leorio says with a scrutinizing look upon his face, while slightly crumpling the piece of paper. "Where, exactly, in Zaban City are we meant to go?"

"Our task is to find the exam site, using a limited amount of information." Kurapika says, most likely in deep thought. "Just another test before we'll be allowed to take the Hunter Exam. His cool and calm nature irritating Leorio to no end.

"I-I knew that…" Leorio yelled. "I already knew that!"

They had their little argument while the two males countries (with Yao humming his, Ni hao China) as they were trying to find a possible way that the large cedar tree would lead them to their destination. I, myself, was entertained by the bickering between Pika and LAY-Oreo.

"Anyway, I'll go have a look. The captain must have had a reason to suggest that." Gon commented, and started walking away to where the tree's direction was.

Leorio, Kurapika, and I just stared at Gon as he walked away. "Hey, hey...You're serious?" Leorio said as he pointed to a large yellow bus in the background. "The bus to Zaban is about to leave. We should just take it..." He said, raising his voice as Gon got farther away; Kurapika and I just exchanging looks with each other.

Gon waved his hand for a goodbye and continued walking. Kurapika then had a smile smirk on his face while he started off after Gon, motioning for me to follow. I knew Kurapika never made a decision without a reason, so I walked off to join him, and I ended catching up to him quickly.

"Not you two, too…" Leorio mumbled, obvious anger coming from him.

"Gon's behavior interests me more than the captain's advice. I'm going with him." Kurapika said, as he met my gaze with a soft smile.

All that was left at the map was Arthur, Leorio, and Yao; only except that Yao ran off to meet with the group of us three heading for the large cedar tree.


End file.
